


Awkward Firsts

by Entwinedlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, LoveFest 2020, M/M, TeamEros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: The Marauders have had plenty of pranks go wrong, but this one leads to some awkward firsts for Sirius and James.
Relationships: Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: Entwinedlove's Gift Fest 2020, Love Fest 2020





	Awkward Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaraudingManaged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraudingManaged/gifts).



> Written for Fairest of the Rare's LoveFest2020!  
> Prompt was James/Sirius - "not the first kiss either of them imagined."  
> #LoveFest2020 #TeamEros

James had been attempting to Charm mistletoe because they (read that as James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter) all thought it would be funny if people got stuck under it and had to kiss someone to get free. It would also be equally brilliant if the mistletoe moved like a cloud over people's head.

Because, why not?

Being the fourteen-year-olds that they were, this seemed like a marvellous way to use their talents and create a lasting prank that could be reused every year. Not that they would, because who wants to be associated with stale, rehashed pranks?

There were only a few Gryffindors staying in the castle over the Christmas hols so James decided that was the best place to work on his project. Sirius was on one of the couches reading and Evans and MacDonald were in the corner nattering on about girl stuff. James didn't really want to know.

James pointed his wand at the inert bit of mistletoe laying on the desk in front of him. When it rose into the air and started floating around like a little green cloud. "Ha, look at that!"

The other three people in the room did look over at him, but no one said anything.

"And..." James concentrated on getting the wand movement just right as he cast the second spell on the moving green plant. It moved nebulously above their heads, and James thought about trying a third spell, to send the bundle of leaves towards Evans. Then the plant stopped. It stayed suspended in the air but there was no one caught under it. James walked towards it, looking up at the plant rather than at what was in front of him.

Right before he got to it to see what had snagged it, he tripped over his cloak that he'd haphazardly tossed aside after coming in from a snowball fight with Sirius. He tumbled to the floor and ended up sprawled on his face. He rolled over to get back up only to realize he couldn't move.

Directly above him was the kissing-cloud-of-doom.

Shit. He wasn't supposed to get caught under it. But maybe this was just the opportunity he needed...

"Hey Evans," he called, tilting his head up against the floor to look at her upside down. "Do you think you could help me out?"

"What did you do now?"

He pointed up at the mistletoe. "I'm stuck."

She snorted through her nose at his misfortune. "Come on, Mary, let's go," she said. And then both of the girls left.

That mean only he and Sirius were in the tower. "Sirius! Mate, look, I got it to work!"

But there was no answer. Where had Sirius gone?

James waited, tapping his foot (as it was mostly his torso stuck to the ground). He finally heard a door downstairs open. Footsteps up and then, "James, what are you doing on the floor?" Sirius asked.

"I got the Charm to work," he paused and shifted a bit to try and see Sirius. He failed. "But I'm stuck."

"Guess you're going to have to find someone to kiss you." Sirius's tone made it clear that it wasn't going to be him.

"I already asked Evans. She and MacDonald left."

"I don't know what to tell you, James." After a moment, Sirius walked into James's line of sight. "You know it's dinner time, right?" He then walked towards the portrait hole.

"You can't leave me here!"

But he did.

James was stuck to the floor underneath his mistletoe two entire hours while Sirius had a gay old time eating the slowest meal ever. Evans and MacDonald came back, ignored his pleas, and headed up to their dorm.

Sirius strolled back in and laughed when he saw James was still where he'd left him. "What are you doing? Haven't you tried to cancel the spell yet?"

James frowned. He hadn't tried to Finite it.

" _Finite Incantatem_ ," Sirius said with his wand aimed at the evil little plant.

James attempted to get up. "No luck."

Sirius walked out of James's sight and things were quiet for a moment. James's stomach rumbled.

"I think you're going to have to kiss me, Sirius."

"What? No. We'll figure..."

"I'm hungry, Sirius, please."

James could hear Sirius's put-upon sigh. He trudged around James and sat down next to his head. He leaned forward but then shifted around again. "You couldn't have got stuck in a better position, mate?"

"'Fraid not," James said.

After wiggling around to try another position to get close enough to James without also getting caught under the mistletoe, Sirius stood back up. "This is going to be so weird." He frowned and then stepped on either side of James's body and sat down. On James's dick. James swallowed any complains he had as Sirius leaned forward and pecked him on the lips.

James tried to sit up.

"Oh, man. I think it's going to have to be a... real kiss, if you know what I mean?"

Sirius was still sitting on James's lap and now he was staring down at James with wide eyes. "Why did we think this was going to be a brilliant prank?"

"I don't know," James whined.

"Well, uh... here goes." He leaned forward again, placing his hands on either side of James's head. He didn't dive in tongue-flailing like James expected, though he didn't wait too long before he put his tongue in James's mouth. Sirius's mouth was very wet and he tasted like roast and treacle. His lips were soft, though, almost puffy, which James hadn't anticipated.

The mistletoe dropped out of the air and landed on Sirius at the same time James's back unstuck from the floor. He made a "hmph" sound and sat up. Sirius back up off of him quickly. His eyes were wide with shock and his face was starting to turn red. James thought his face was probably doing something similar.

"We're not telling anyone about this," Sirius said. He pointed to the green, innocent-looking trap on the floor beside him. "And that prank is rubbish."


End file.
